Web of Desire
by LovelyPriestess
Summary: [RobStarRedX]Full summary inside.Koriand'r[starfire] is arranged to marry a man on Earth she did not know.It was almost fine, until she met his brother.R
1. Not Real

_DisclaimerI don't own Teen Titans..._

_RatingPG, may go to PG-13_

_SummaryAU: Koriand'r, princess of Tamaran, is horrified to find out her father, King Myand'r, has arranged for her to marry Prince Redman of planet Earth, to end a future war between the rival planets. Things take a toll for the worst when Koriand'r meets his brother, the second in line for the throne, Prince Robin. They start an affair, one that may end tragically for both planets._

_Characters_

_Koriand'r(Starfire)... Second in line to becoming Queen of Tamaran. Kind, gentle and beautiful._

_Komand'r(Blackfire)... First in line to becoming Queen of Tamaran. Cruel, sour, complete opposite of her sister Koriand'r(who she hates with a passion)._

_Prince Robin(Robin, DUH!)... Very brave and presistent, motivational speaker, and tactical. _

_Prince Redman(RedX)... Brave, arrogant, charming talker(definitely!), and a misfit._

_Raven(Raven obviously)... servant to Koriand'r tends to her bedchamber, help dresses her for special occassions, and some other small duties. Both Raven and Koriand'r show sisterly love for one another._

_Scarlet(Jinx)... servant to Komand'r doing every one of the commands given by Komand'r. She is different(as in the way she looks) and was taken as a slave on Komand'rs' order after the Tamaranians invaded a small area of Earth._

_King Myand'r... King of Tamaran_

_Queen Luand'r... Queen of Tamaran_

_Prince Ryand'r... Prince of Tamaran. He is sensitive and at the same time brave.Youngest child of Myand'r and Luand'r1st Komand'r, 2nd koriand'r and them him._

_Garfield(Beastboy) & Viktor(Cyborg)... The two major commanders of Prince Robin and Redman's armies. Both usually argue on who's a better commander._

**Web of Desire**

**Ch.1**

**Not Real**

Koriand'r walked slowly toward the edge of the balcony, a feeling of tranquillity rushing through her veins at the feel of the cool air. Her raspberry colored hair brushed across her cheek. Usually, she had to wear the metal hair piece over her head, to look proper, her father would casually say, but when alone in her bedchamber, it didn't matter. The metal hair piece, or so called "crown", irritated her head and was particullary heavy, even for a woman like her, who possesses extrodinary strenth. Ridiculous styles like her crown were a reason royalty was not at all glamorous. In fact, nothing was enjoyable about being a royal princess now that she is to wed to man she did not know. He was called Redman, and was prince of Earth. She had seen him, and at the moment she saw the smirk plastered across his face, she _hated_ him. Koriand'r sighed.

" How disasterous.", she said now holding back the sickness in her stomach. At the moment her chamber door slid open, and her servant, Raven, walked in carrying a blankets that were decorated with jewels. _Tipical_...

" What's disasterous Princess?", asked Raven carefully layed down the blankets across her bed. Koriand'r turned around and walked back into her chamber; trying to cover the tears threatening to rain out.

Suddenly, she could not hold any of the sadness that overwhelmed her." Everything!", she burst out placing her head on Raven's shoulder, who was at her side in a second.

"Please do not cry, you're stronger than that."

"Am I?", spat a know, angry Koriand'r. She knew that Raven did not understand, but she wanted to feel anything but sad at the moment.

" Understand this, _I am_ to be forcefully wed, my sister is being more bitter toward me and I may have to leave Tamaran forever if this betrothel takes place.", she said turning away from a sad faced Raven.

"Forever? But I do not want you to go.", Raven said, stepping carefully toward her mistress, afraid of another outburst. Koriand'r turned back around and both girls stared at eachother with sadness. Then sadness swept away, and a smile crept across her face. Koriand'r grabbed Raven's hand and pulled her into a hug.

" Sister dear!", howled Komand'r as she pushed open the door, causing Koriand'r to push away from Raven quickly. If Komand'r found out about how close Raven was to her, Raven would go through torture at the hands of Komand'r.

" Sister, _your_ precious father wants you at dinner early in the new dress he bought for _you_", she sneered. Koriand'r nodded and motioned Raven to leave, fearing of fight between the two sisters. Koriand'r and Komand'r would usuallly argue, most of the time due to Komand'rs' envy toward her.

" Do you have as to any clue why?", asked Koriand'r, holding back the venom in her voice.

Komand'r laughed." Probably to congragulate on how beautiful you were or how lucky he was to have such a daughter." She then turned around and trotted away.

Sadly it was true. Father often spoke of her talents, including beauty. It was sickening to hear others call her a goddess. She had long, lush hair that glistened, even in the dark. Her skin was golden bronze and was as smooth as a baby's rosey cheeks and her figure was slim and fit, with attractive curves. But most of all, folk would often speak of her eyes. Unlike the rest of her royal family, who had darkened eyes, hers were emerald green and melted with sweet beauty. Koriand'r shoke off these thoghts and walked to her wardrobe.

" Where is that child,Komand'r did you not tell her?", asked King Myand'r, turning his attention toward her.

Komand'r snapped her head away from her and huffed,"Yes father."Shen then started cursing under her breath.

Seconds later, Koriand'r was walking down the marble steps. Many at the large, cherry wood table gaped at her. She wore a silk dress the color of light magenta that clung to her thighs. The bottom half draped down to her ankles like a curtain and on her arms were gold brackets that complemented her skin. Her hair was tied up, with curls that bounced wildly all around her head. The shoes she wore were heels the color of her dress, but with each having an emerald on them, boring the same look as her exotic eyes. Glitter was spread across her face, her eylashes were a deeper darkness and her moist lips shimmered. Such a look is why the people of Tamaran call her a goddess, or more of an exotic goddess.

Ryand'r got up from his seat and accomanied to her empty chair." You truly look amazing sister.", he beamed at her as she sat down. Koriand'r smiled at the comment and looked to her father.

" Father, why am I down so early?", asked Koriand'r, ignoring the mocking of her sister who looked utterly disgusted.

" To meet our guests", he said gesturing to the iron doors infront of them. No sooner later had they opened up and in came a large, stiff man with a grim look. She then recognized him as King Grey, ruler over Earth. Dread filled her at the sight of Prince Redman, and near him a rather handsome boy. She slumped down in her chair but was pulled back up by her father.

" What's the matter, afraid your fiancee will see your hideous face?", snickered Komand'r, who was leaning toward her so no one could hear. In the back with the other servants, Scarlet giggled, probably trying to please her mistress. Scarlet was silenced at the icy glare she got from Komand'r. Koriand'r knew her sister hated when people sucked up to her, it meant they were a weak prey she had told on some occassions.

Her father spoke up," King Grey, Prince Redman, and Prince Robin, how nice of you to join us." A few servants placed them in their seats; Prince Robin across from her, King Grey and Prince Redman next to him. Prince Robin stared at her, as in a trance. She slimply looked down at her shaking hands. Something about Prince Redman meeting her gaze sickened her. He was handsome but cocky, and showed it with much pride. But not only was he full of himself, but seemed to enjoy looking at, _other_ places.

She was horrified when Prince Redman spoke her name," Princess Koriand'r, you look very attractive and that body of yours, even more beautiful than the last time we met." When he said her name it rolled across his tongue. He desired her and she didn't want any of him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Did you like it?Please say you did. I want at least 5 reviews and I'll continue.REVIEW!_

_Love, _

_RedRomance_


	2. Green Fury

_Thank-you to all of you who have, not only read my story, but took time to review it. Sorry for a mistakes that appear because I do not have a working spell/grammar check. I will try my best to have no errors but this computer is rather crappy. anyway review! XD_

**Web Of Desire**

**ch.2**

**Green Fury**

Koriand'r lay wide awake in her bed; the luxurious cotton sheets are intwined around her body. She was in cold sweat due to what took place at dinner. Her thoughts were jumbled, and out of order nothing made sense. It seemed the line between love and attraction had been cut. Prince Redman didn't want her love or her loyalty, he wanted_ her_. Her as the body she possessed. The words he had said to her stung like deep wound in her heart. _Princess Koriand'r, you look very attractive and that body of yours, even more beautiful than the last time we met..._ the thought of him saying that again caused shivers up her spine. And worse, the thought of having to sleep in the same bed as him, both their bodies colliding. Koriand'r started to whimper. _I shall stare at the moons, they are most beautiful._ She turned her head and stared out the window. The Tamaranian moons gave off an essense of calmness and soothed every unpleasent thought. But, she also desired the Earth moon. While Tamaran's moons were small and had a lack of showing power, the Earth moon was enormous and was a nightlight to all of the lost it had a sense of hope, something she needed dearly. Then Koriand'r saw a figure fly away King Grey's ship, returning to Earth.

Now she wondered how things would of gone if she had not excused herself from the dinner table even at the pleading of her mother and father. Komand'r did not mind, she just simply gave a smirk and went right back to eating. Koriand'r didn't know why her sister was so envious of her beauty, they were near looks and Komand'r was older, maybe not as mature, but she still had more wisdom. Komand'r had wisdom over war and what she said was necessary in life while as Koriand'r had wisdom over a person's character and sometimes she believed, _love_. She closed her eyes and tried to press all her thoughts away and gain the rest she needed. Before she knew it, she entered the realm of sleep. And as soon as she entered her deep sleep, she entered a nightmare.

_Nightmare_

_A figure lumed over her, its deep, heavy breath pouring down her neck. Its eyes were glazed and held nothing but need. Koriand'r frantically tried waving her hands but they were numb, as if completely frozen. She tried to scream, but a vast silence gripped her voice. The figure above her started to appear before her eyes and when the vague shape began to reform, what she saw made her heart pound. It was...**him**. _

_Her fears were penetrated by the venomous anger at the thought of be violated by someone like him, Prince Redman. She was furious and her muscles began to join, the numbness vanishing. Then, a glowing green light caused her to squint her eyes, and soon enough...she woke up. _

_End of Nightmare_

The sun beamed streaks of gold and orange light across her face, warmth was sweeping over her cold body. Koriand'r pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them.

Her dream may have been short, but it was as bad as being thrown into the fiery hands of Trigun himself(In this story he isn't Raven's father. Think of him as the devil). Koriand'r slid off her bed, slipped into one of her pink robes that, unusually, always smelt of cherry blossoms, and strood out the door toward the breakfast area. She had also, unwillingly, placed the dreaded metal crown upon her head. As she walked down the narrow hall, passing servants bowed their down to her. It was rather annoyng, especially after telling them not to.

"Oh no...",whimpered Koriand'r under her breath. Komand'r had a bitter look to her face and was marching in her direction. Right now, she did not want to argue with suck a sickening feeling in her stomach.

" WHY ARE YOU FIRST IN LINE FOR THE ROLE AS QUEEN; I MEAN, MY GOD SISTER, YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!", screamed Komand'r, now inches from her face. Follwed behind her were their panic looking father and mother, and Ryand'r, who stayed closely behind their father. She continued, nearly spitting in her face," I DON'T WANT THAT BOY AROUND ME IF HE MOVES HEAR, AND, I'M OLDER THAN YOU!"

"I am sure there is a very reasonable explanation for this.", snarled Koriand'r to her sister. Both snapped their heads toward their father. He seemed to be thinking to himself before speaking up in a determined voice," I am sorry Komand'r, but since you had not unlocked the gift of flight at infacy, we cannot-"

" So what, so I can't fly, what does that have to do with ruling over a planet?"This time her sister's voice was lowered.

Their father spoke up again," When your siblings die of old age, you can become queen." He was trying to reassure her. It din't work.

" Which may be soon...", whispered Komand'r, but Koriand'r heard it. Koriand'rs' anger grew, and before she knew it, she had grabbed the shoulders of Komand'r and pinned her to a wall.

" Is that a threat?", growled Koriand'r.

" As a matter of fact, it is!", Komand'r then sent a powerful kick to her stomach, causing Koriand'r to drop her and clutch her stomach.

" Do not think you can beat me, I will always be better than you."

Those words hit her hard and before she knew what was happening, several gasps could be heard. This was it, the green light. Koriand'r felt waves of energy swimming down her veins to her hands. A sudden flash of green light erupted from her hands and hit Komand'r square in the chest. The impact sent her sister flying right back into the wall, which deemed to weak, and led her to go right through it, creating a large hole. Everithing in Koriand'rs' prespective was green, everyone, everything. After the hot green glow vanished so did all the green she saw.

After realizing what she had just done, she utterted a small scream. There was a massive hole in the wall and then everyone who saw turned to see Komand'r collapse after finally pulling herself up; her face smeered with blood and her chest was oddly dented. And worse, to Koriand'rs' horror, her sister's left leg had a bone popped out. Koriand'r did the only thing she could think of, runaway like a coward.

DUNDUNDUUUUNNNNNNNN!

_I know I said I'd wait for five reviews but, I couldn't hold it. But now, I'll only update if I get 10 reviews. Don't you want to see if Starfire weds Redx?If Blackfire's okay, will she live? If Starfire's newly gained powers will show more often? When Robin and Starfire kiss? All I have to do is get 10 reviews!But hopefully more!REVIEW!_

_Love, _

_RedRomance_

_Important characters may die, even Starfire or Robin... or even Raven.Just letting you know._


	3. Thinking Of You

**Web of Desire**

**ch.3**

**Thinking of you...**

Koriand'r had run to her bedchambers and had locked the doors, not wanting anyone to see her tear stained face. It was hard, but several hours later, she pulled herself up and walked out toward the infirmary. After entering the infirmary, she was impelled by the lack of people, actually, there was no one at all! Sure her sister was the sweetest piece of candy around, but still, someone, even father mother, could show compassion. Koriand'r had steadily approached the side of her sisters resting bed. Most of her leg was bandaged up and her face had a few covered up wounds. But Koriand'r still remembered(to her dismay), the large, what seemed like hole, in her sisters chest. She carefully gripped her sister's dress strap, and slid it down. Koriand'r quickly covered her mouth in utter shock. There was now a small, black hole in her chest with a tube sticking out. Apparently, it was hard for her sister to breathe. An image of her sister, waking up and gasping frantically, appeared in her mind. Koriand'r walked out, pulling up her dress so she could run slowly back toward her bed chamber.

" What is the rush, young daughter? We have vistors again", echoed the voice of her mother from across the hallway. Koriand'r stopped abruptly and swereved around.Visitors?

It had been, not Prince Redman, but his father, King Grey, and Prince Robin. He seemed more of a respectul man and less of a conceited low-life. Her father and King Grey had decided on talking about the wedding plans, leaving Prince Robin behind. Her father told her to keep an eye on him and also, to keep him company. Both had stood awkwardly next to eachother. He seemed interested with the ceiling, which had many Tamaranian gods and goddesses painted wonderfully on, while Koriand'r stared blankly at the marble floorit was perfectly polished and had a soft, light tone of pink.

Koriand'r interrupted the eternal silence." How are you feeling, Prince Robin", questioned Koriand'r, glancing up at him.

" I'm okay, and please, just call me Robin." His manner of speech was different than hers. The way he spoke, was rather layen back, and hers was more..._proper_.

They turned away once more. Koriand'r blushed. It seemed hard to talk to him, as every time he looked at her, it made her stomach feel, happy.

" Are you pleased with your engagement", he asked.

" Y-yes, Pr-, Robin, I am." Koriand'r stuttered while saying it. It was a lie, of course, and was even harder to say to him. She wanted to tell him everything, how miserable, digusted, and angry she was about being forced to marry Prince Redman... but she held her tongue.

" Sooooo... Koriand'r, how did you get such a,_ unique_, name?" He looked very curious._ I suppose it would be curious to Earth people, for some had names like Penelope, and Cindy, competely different than Tamaranians._

" My name", she paused for a second then continued," It came from a long line of my royal relatives." She did not want to say royal, but there seemed no other way to say it.

" Royal huh? Interseting...", he said, the preceeded to stare at the walls this time. Walls... oh no. Robin then spotted the large hole where she had... nearly killed her sister. He cocked an eyebrow and was about to speak but she spoke up quickly.

" Your brother is n-n-ice." Once again she had to force out the lie. Robin looked at her in bewilderement.

" Nice? Only to beautiful woman." she was flustered and blushed. _He said I was beautiful, I think?_ Well, he did say only to beautiful woman, or maybe it was Prince Redman's view. _I should not care. He's not that one I was marrying. But I wish- no! Don't think about that, it will make me want to think about him more. _

" You are beautiful. Especially your eyes", he said, smiling at her. Koriand'r was about to speak again but he cut her off.

" About your name again, can I give you a nickname?" Robin pleading eyes made her smile.

" Nickname? Um, okay...", she had a vague idea of what a nickname was, but not exactly.

" I was thinking, Starfire", he said, then went on again," I don't know how I thought of this name, but it is pretty, I guess." He lowered his head, so his silky, blach hair covered his liquid blue eyes. They were as beautiful as hers.

Koriand'r and Robin inched closer, smiling at eachother. It seemed they were getting along very well, like brother and sister, like they were meant-

The room in which King Grey and King Myand'r had entered, had its doors pushed open again, both the kings exiting will stisfaction. Koriand'r and Robin slid away from eachothers reach again and glanced at their fathers. King Grey started speaking," The wedding will be held on Earth-"

" But more of a, Tamaranian, style", finished her father. Koriand'r didn't care about the style because she did **NOT**, want the wedding at all. She bowed her head and hurried away in the direction of her bed chamber. Turning her head as she left, she saw the dissapointed look on Robin. She gave him a smile as she hurried away, while the two kings were chatting. To her enjoyment, he smiled back.

When Koriand'r entered her room, she was happy to see Raven, waiting on her bed. They had talked like usually, but Koriand'r was still thinking of Prince Robin, or Robin, what he told her to call him.Robin... She was so lost in thought she could not hear Raven repeating her name.

" Koriand'r, Koriand'r, _KORIAND'R_!", yelled Raven, waving her hand back and forth infront of her face. Koriand'r looked up and shook her head.

" What...?"

" Were you listening to anything I was saying?"

" Yes... no, sorry."

" Well, what were you thinking about?"

Koriand'r sighed with hapiness." Prince Robin; we were talking and his personality, completelt opposite to his brother." Raven raised her eyebrow." Are you not going to marry Redman." Calling him a Prince, made Raven angry, because he did not act like one, so she refused to call him as a prince.

" I do not want to think about my terrible wedding day. And Raven, I was told by my father, that it will be held on Earth." She did not know why Raven gaped at her until she spoke," Won't that mean you will have to stay on Earth for awhile before the wedding, and have to be near Redman!" Koriand'r was startled. How could she have not noticed earlier. Being so close to him... Raven gave her a sad hug. She knew of the displeasure Koriand'r had when around him, and after the nightmare, it would be a worse fear toward him. _If only Robin were the older brother_, _then I could marry him; stop thinking of him! _Koriand'r pulled away from the kind hug and told Raven she could leave.

She felt pity for Raven. Like Scarlet, Raven had been forced away from her home, on Azerath, and taken as a servant. The people of Azerath were tranquil, wise, and kind-hearted, and did not believe in the concept of war. But actually, they gave Raven to the Tamaranians, believing she were and evil omen and would bring great chaos among their land. So, they really considered her a witch, or sorceress, a person of magic, but what they told, dark magic. Her father, had ordered the Azerath people, to put a special hold over her, or else they would not take her. This special hold over her, prevented Raven of ever using her dark magic. Of what Raven had told her, her powers were a gift, not evil. Raven could levitate a short distance over the ground and also had control over small objects using her mind, called telekinesis. It was horrible when Koriand'r saw how the Tamaranians treated Raven. Raven, after working for eight years, and meeting the age of fifteen, was ordered to Koriand'r, as her servant. They bonded rather well, and finally, were like sisters, more than what Koriand'r and Komand'r could ever meet. After Ravn had told everything, every torturous detail she said being on Azerath and, on Tamaran, Koriand'r came to hate both planets. Maybe Earth would not be as hard to indure.

Shortly after leaving, Raven nearly knocked down the doors opening them again." He's here, Prince Robin and... _Redman_", Raven said with excitment but hissed Prince Redman's name at the end. Koriand'r went to the wardrobe and put on a dress, rather than a robe. She tried to find the finest dress she had, not to impress Prince Robin of course, but Robin.

The dress she wore as she walked down the hallway once again, was white, the purest of all colors, and flowed gracefully down to her knees; a shorter dress rather than long. She was not in the mood to have her dress drag across the floor, it felt heavy. This time, her red hair was held up in the middle with a shiney, crystal clip; the clip being infront of the annoying crown. She, surprisingly, wanted her sister to be there with her. Call her mad, but she loved her sister, but not as much as she did for Raven(not as lovers. As sisters. Not a RaexStar fic).

Raven told her they were waiting in the Great Hall. Surely enough, there they were; Prince Redman(Koriand'r frowned), King Grey, her father and mother, and... Robin(Koriand'r smiled wildly).

" Pleased to see me, of course", said Prince Redman. She looked away and grew red with anger. The green light kept flashing in her head but she could not tame her frustration toward his attitude. King Myand'r, noticing her anger, started speaking," Uh, you can tell her King Grey." He wanted to turn her attention to someone else, also in fear of what could happen.

She turned to the king and Robin." You will be brought to Earth in an hour, of course to get a feel to your future husband and our planet." He paused," You can start getting ready now if you like?" She was bewildered. Leaving, now?

Koriand'r turned around and walked back to her bed chamber. It was getting worse for her and soon she will be have to bare all of his actions toward her.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_Review! How did you like it? It was a little longer, I think? Anyway, please review the next chapter will come soon in at least 1 to 3 days._

_I will continue, but I still hope for at least more than 15 reviews, not trying to sound pleading(Even though it seems like it).Whatever, please REVIEW, I LOVE THEM!_

_Love,_

_RedRomance_


	4. Coming Together

_See, I kept my promise, I updated within 1 to 4 days. Whatever, once again I'm sorry for any of the errors made but this stupid wordpad doesn't have a spell check or at least on my computer. Thank you for everyone who has reviewed also!_

**Web Of Desire**

**Ch.4**

**Coming Together**

She, Koriand'r, did not want to leave, or at least not yet. It was rather rude to give a person an hour warning, as in telling them they had to leave in an hour from there home to go thousands of miles away. Tipical Earth men. Koriand'r had begged her father, saying that she would not go anywhere without Raven. Her father agreed; he said she needed a servant, just in case. And of course King Grey and Prince Redman allowed her to take Raven along. Raven showed great ecstacy and packed in a mere five minutes, quick right? She was probably waiting now, but Koriand'r wanted to visit her sister, Komand'r, first.

Koriand'r approached Komand'r, who was finally awake and judging by her the way she looked, she was miserable. Komand'r did not seem to grasp that she was near so Koriand'r wispered," _sister?_"

Her sister gave a small jolt and snapped her head toward Koriand'r. Fear then spread across her face. Koriand'r was about to talk about her departing from Tamaran but Komand'r spoke.

" What do you want?", growled Komand'r, narrowing her eyes. Koriand'r tilted her head and gave a teasing smile, making Komand'r raise her eyebrow.

" If it makes you feel better", joked Koriand'r," I am leaving in an approximately ten minutes." She was amused when her sister looked at her confusingly. Koriand'r was just glad her sister would even take so much as a glance at her, even after blasting her through a wall.

Komand'r had to ask." Why?"

" King Grey and Prince Redman have sent to take me to Earth", replyed Koriand'r, frowning once more.

" Oh, I'm sorry..." Koriand'r looked at her sister. Sorry? Komand'r read her mind." Yes, I'm sorry. Sorry for you, because I know yoou absolutely hate that arrogant prince."

Koriand'r walked closer to Komand'r and hugged her. It was a sad moment, but fast. She nodded at Komand'r and left the infirmary, pleased at the compassion her sister showed toward her departure.

A servant had carried Koriand'rs' belongings and placed them in the ship. Raven however, had to carry her own, but she did not mind; she was glad she could come at all. The ship was a deep, crimson red, with two streeks of black. To Koriand'r the ship looked menacing and of course, it was Prince Redman's spaceship, in which they all had to travel in. In the ship, contained five rooms(bunks); one for each of the passengers and one extra. They had brought no guards with them so Koriand'r didn't have to be near their company. She only had to share with Raven, because the both of them did not want to sleep alone.

Koriand'r was sitting on her bed, feet dangling off. She was waiting for Raven to come back with their belongings. Koriand'r would have gone herself, but Raven insisted, _why?_ she did not know. Raven probably didn't want Prince Redman near Koriand'r.

A soft knock made Koriand'r jump." May I come in?" It was Robin. She grinned." You may."

Robin carefully slid the door open and stepped in, closing it behind him. He walked over to her and sat down on the bed, scooting closer to her. Koriand'r was still grinning; she felt safe near him and the feeling in her stomach made her act shy. He turned and looked at her.

" My father sent me to see if you were all right." Koriand'r became dissapointed. He did not come willingly.

" My brother couldn't come, he was busy doing mindless junk."

She was surprised at how easily he discussed his feelings toward Prince Redman. Robin ran a hand through his hair and started talkink," Look. I know you hate my brother. So I help with your, _problem_, and keep an eye on him." She was looked at him in horror. How did know she hated him, was it that easy? Well, there was the nasty looks and cold shoulders but... oh lets face it, it was plainly obivious that she did not enjoy Prince Redman's company. Robin saw her horror struck face and started to laugh. She was taken back at first but then, started laughing too.

They stopped laughing and became silent once more. This time, she scooted closer to him. She wanted to say something, to break the silence, but there seemed nothing to talk about.

" Starfire, when we get to Earth, I will try to keep my brother stable, because, honestly, I don't want him near you", he said firmly. She wanted to hug, cry on his shoulder, just to show how happy she was. He truly was her protector, her hero. A man any girl should love.

The door slid open once more and Raven came in to their room, holding a couple of bags.

" Sorry it took-" Raven saw Robin and stopped. She smiled and said," Was I interrupting anything?"

" Actually-", started Koriand'r but Robin got up and said," I was about to leave, bye Starfire." He then walked out the door.

" Ooohhhhhhhh, Starfire...", teased Raven. Koriand'r smiled." Be quiet."

They started laughing then later Koriand'r started talking about everything that happened in hers and Robin's conversation.

The ship had landed shortly after and everyone got off. The area they landed in was a city. It was huge, and surrounded by high walls, propbably for protection. It had layers, like Tamaran. At the highest peak of the city, was were King Grey and the two princes lived, that is were she would be staying. They had to walk so ways and Koriand'r stayed closely to Robin and further away from Prince Redman. He seemed to not notice but instead, waved flirtingly to any attractive woman he spotted. They had even walked through garden, on a cobblestone path. The garden had freshly slick, green grass, and a varity of colored roses, mostly dark red.

Finally, they reached the castle, as you might call it, even if it did not look like it. Koriand'r saw a servant escorting Raven to her room and then the king and Robin, go into other rooms. She finally realized, that she would be sleeping in the smae bed as Prince Redman.

" Princess, this way", Prince Redman said, motioning her into the room he entered.

His room was, dark, as in rather scary. In the middle of the room, was a large, wide bed with black sheets. He walked to the bed and flopped down, sighing with relief.

" Sorry, I'm just tired, it was a long walk." She looked a him and decided to reply, so she wouldn't seem rude." Yes, it truly was."

He looked up and smiled." Come lay down next to me, you are tired, right?" Korinad'r complied and walked to the opposite side of his bed. She was still wearing the white dress, so she did not need to picked it up to lay down. Koriand'r watched his every move.

" Okay, I'm going to bed", he said quickly and blew the candle out next to him. She was surprised when, five minutes later, he was actually asleep! How rude, not even talking or anything, well actually that's what she wanted.

She got up slowly and quietly, trying not to wake him. Koriand'r walked out the door to find Raven.

Koriand'r was walking when a dark figure nearly knocked her over. Of course, it was Robin." Sorry", he said frantically, examining to see if she were alright. She nodded and stared at him.

" I was just going to visit Raven", she said and walked around him to Raven. He stood there for a moment before turning around and calling to her.

" Wait! I need to tell you something!". he yelled after her. Koriand'r turned and started walking back toward him._ Tell me something...?_ Soon, they were close to eachother, too close.

XOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_How'd you like it. It wasn't a great chapter but I'll work harder on the next chapter. Please review!_

_Love, _

_RedRomance_


	5. Listen To Your Heart

**Web Of Desire**

**Ch.5**

**Listen To your Heart**

Koriand'r eyed Robin, patiently waiting for him to speak up. He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. It was silent. She was not losing her patience; either be with Robin or in bed with Prince Redman.

" I need to tell you something", he repeated, but in a tense voice.

" Yes...", she said, still staring at his aqua blue eyes. He seemed to be have a war in his head because he could not say a word.

" Koriand'r where are you!", yelled Redman from the room not to far behind them. She sighed. Someone always ruined their moments; it was becoming a real annoyance." I have to go", she said and slowly started walking back._ I guess he woke up..._

When she entered, he was hastily on what appeared to be, a black, hooded cape. He turned to her and started speaking frantically," Sorry but, I have to go, important stuff." Redman went around her and ran out the door in a rush. Koriand'r rubbed her head in aggravation. He had many secrets, secrets that he didn't want her to know. She could tell the marriage will turn out miserably for her.

Koriand'r was about to lay on the bed when a hand gripped her wrist and swerved her around. Robin looked at her, panting heavily, not as in tired but like he was frightened.

" I need to give you something", he said and he pressed his lips to hers. She drew back, surprised at what he was doing. Soon, she started pressed back forcefully. He picked her up and pushed against the wall. She moaned in his mouth with pleasure. They became wrapped in eachother but, a sudden voice made them nearly fall over.

" Koriand'r, turns out it's not important", yelled Redman. His steps echoed and he came closer and closer. Robin and Koriand'r began to panic. She pressed away from him and ran to the bed, quickly layng under the covers.

" Pretend you were looking for him", she whispered before shutting her eyes and trying to look like she was resting.

Prince Redman walked and stopped after seeing Robin standing in the middle of the room, looking very hot, his body sweaty.

" Um... I was trying to find you", Robin said, trying to lower his heavy breathing.

" Oh? What do you want?"

" I forgot bye", Robin said hastily and quickly walked out of the room.

Prince Redman shrugged and walked to the bed. He was staring at her, she could feel it. She opened her eyes and saw him next to her this time. He turned his head and smiled at her. The smile made the hair on Koriand'rs' neck bristle. She knew she had to please his every wish, for their wedding would end the impending war that was about to break out between Tamaran and Earth. Koriand'r did not want war, in fear of Earth's power. Earth was greater in size, much greater.

A hand caressed her check and then he started to kiss her. It was not for love, it was his _other_ needs. A tear slid down her face, but she was not allowed to refuse, for Tamaran needed her.

The sun streaked her body, she turns to see a warm body next to her. She got up and walked to her bags of dresses. Koriand'r decided on a short dress, due to the heat rushing through her veins. It was a light, earthy green dress this time not flowing gorgeously to her knees, but pressing to her hips and cutting off just above her knees. She slipped her feet into open toe heels, exactly the same color as her dress.

Koriand'r stepped out into the hot sun. The cherry blossom tree near by produced a spot in the garden that had shade. She walked under the tree and slumped down the skinny trunk of the tree. You could have guessed what he did to her. It wasn't rape of course but, she still felt violated. She looked up at the irregular shaped clouds. Koriand'r wished one would cover the sun.

" Hey Star", said Robin, slidding down next to her. She jumped in surprise. She had gotten up early, to escape any company, but, he must be a short sleeper. Early... even early the sun beamed hot rays.

" So, did my brother fall asleep quickly?" Koriand'r dropped her head. He saw the saddened look on her face and immediately understood. Robin wrapped his armed around her and gave her passionate hug. She pulled away and looked straight into his eyes.

" I can't be with you." He looked confused and then stuttered," W-What...?"

She was sitting under the tree, by herself. Robin walked away angerly. He did not understand she had to proceed with the wedding, to protect Tamaran from war.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile_

_I get a notion from the look in you eyes, yeah _

_You've built a love but that love falls apart Your little piece of heaven turns to dark_

Koriand'r felt guilty. She let him kiss her and flirt with her. But still, he should have known there was no backing down from the wedding. She sighed and got up, wiping her dress.

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you_

_Listen to your hesty, there's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going and I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye_

She started walking down the corridor, toward his room. No doubt he was in there, telling himself on how dumb he was or already trying to drink himself to death. The alcohol, that the men drank here, seemed to numb them of pain, or, as it looked like.

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile_

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah_

_They're swept away and nothing is what it seems_

_The feeling of belonging to your dreams_

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going and I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye_

She slowly opened his door, not bothering to knock. He was on the ground, leaning against his bed. His face was struck with sadness. She made a small cough, startling him. He was trying to talk, but she silenced him, holding up her hand. He was know standing and takng small steps toward her.

_And there were voices that want to be heard_

_So much to mention but you can't find the words_

_His scent of magic the beauty that's been_

_When love was wilder than the wind_

_Listen to your heart when he's calling to you_

_Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going and I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye_

He kissed her passionately and then embraced her. They were hugging, her daring not to let go. He was her savor and she needed him.

_Listen to your heart...mm..mmm_

_I don't know where you're going and I don't know why_

_but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye..._

_So how did you like it? Review! I don't own Listen to Your Heart, by DHT. I love this song. Review! Next chapter coming soon..._

_Love,_

_RedRomance_


	6. Beautiful Violet Eyes

_This chapter would be told more around Raven and her character, so enjoy..._

**Web Of Desire**

**Ch.6**

**Beautiful Violet Eyes**

_Koriand'r lay on her back on Raven's bed. After the touching moment betweeen her and Robin, she had departed from him and went straight to Raven's room. Prince Redman had not grasp the fact that she was not there, or simlply did not care. Raven had told her that he ran off with women, mostly young and dumb, the ones who have not yet felt the powerfully feeling of love. Koriand'r did feel angry. He was going to be her wife, and he should appreciate her. Raven was still asleep, breathing gently. Her breathe is cold, and her skin is pale, like always. Many Tamaranians thought her as ugly, but they would never know, that Raven's skin is smoothe and her violet eyes remind you of sadness, the sadness that we all need to feel once in awhile..._

_Raven began to stir, her eyes started to adjust to the suns brightness. When she saw Koriand'r a smile crept. Raven pushed the black cotton sheets down to her hips and sat up._

_" Hi, sleep well", asked Raven, rubbing her eyes. Koriand'r smiled and replyed," Yes, it was very well and so was this morning..."_

_Raven stared at the dreamlike expression on Koriand'r. Raven was lost and had to ask." What happened?"_

_Koriand'r turned to her and smiled wider." Robin kissed me", she burst out with intense excitement." He what!"_

_Koriand'r turned to the ground, still smiling. Raven still in shock, shoke her head and smiled brightly. She could tell Koriand'r was happier than ever and she did not want Redman to change that._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_Raven watched from her bed as Koriand'r walked out. She sighed, the feeling of impending disaster kept filling her mind. The image of fire kept circling in her mind and aome times, she would scream, causing at least two people to check on her. She would scream in pain, because it felt like the hot flames started wraping around her body, and then, she would fall into a vast nothingness. Sometimes, parts of her fleash would turn scarlet, as if they had been slightly burned. The severe pain would run through all of her body, penerating its fragileness._

_Raven pushed off her bed and stood, staring at the mirror across from her. The reflection of herself made her feel horrible. All she saw in the reflection, was an ugly being, that did not belong anywhere, not even in Azerath, her birthplace. She was a freak and not even Koriand'rs' soothing, reasurring voice would ever change that. But ther was something, a talent not only she had, but others did to, so she was not all alone in this strange Universe. Raven had the voice of an angel, one that could melt your heart in an instint. Raven started to sing her song..._

_Look at me_

_You may think you see_

_Who I really am_

_But you'll never know me_

_Everyday, is as if I play a part_

_Now I see_

_If I wear a mask_

_I can fool the world_

_But I can not fool_

_My heart_

_Who is that girl I see_

_Staring straight back at me?_

_When will my reflection show _

_Who I am inside?_

_I am now_

_In a world where I have to_

_Hide my heart_

_And what I believe in_

_But somehow_

_I will show the world_

_What's inside my heart_

_And be loved for who I am_

_Who is that girl I see_

_Staring straight back at me?_

_Why is my reflection_

_Someone I don't know?_

_Must I pretend that I'm_

_Someone else for all time?_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside?_

_There's a heart that must_

_Be free to fly_

_That burns with need_

_To know the reason why_

_Why must we all conceal_

_What we think_

_How we feel_

_Must there be a secret me_

_I'm forced to hide?_

_I won't pretend that I'm_

_Someone else_

_For all time_

_When will my reflections show_

_Who I am inside?_

_When will my reflections show_

_Who I am inside...?_

_Raven ended her sweet song of truth and turned to look out the window. The sun was narrowing down, purple and orange waves of light reflected into her eyes. Those violet eyes so full of beauty. She walked toward the window and looked out. Koriand'r and Robin were talking and laughing occassionly. His eyes were beaming with happiness and Raven could feel, by the look in their eyes, that Koriand'r and Robin trully loved eachother. But the feeling of impending disaster...would always start, when she saw them..._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_Review! Once again, I put a song into the chapter, but it doesn't matter because I'm the one Writing. I would deeply appreciate reviews and is anyone kind enough to mention this story in one of their stories. Wouldn't you do anything for your story to be heard more. I seemed to be getting the same reviewers. But anyway, thank you, samuraigurl1213, mix n' match, AvePlateada, skye668, Winter's Ebony, ect.._

_REVIEW! I want at least 32(weird choice of number XD) Also, I was watching tv and I came acroos a movie titled the same as my story. So, I pressed the info button, and, it was an Adult Progamming(I will not explain to those of you who do not know what an **ADULT** Programming is). Anyway, that made me laugh!lol!_


	7. Envious Love

**Web Of Desire**

**Ch.7**

**Envious Love**

Koriand'r and Robin walked down the open corridor, arms locked around one another. She was laughing at humorous tales he was sharing with her, most taking place during his childhood. When they reached Robin's bedroom door they hugged, then Koriand'r walked back to hers and Redman's bedroom. Once she stepped in she was not at all surprised to find Redman's absense. Wherever he went, she was just glad that he was not here, with her. Koriand'r sighed and walked toward her wardrobe. So many questions filled her head. _How long do we keep this up? Will he ever notice? Will we last...?_ It was torture for Koriand'r to keep such a dangerous secret, and this secret made her heart beat faster whenever she saw Prince Redman. Robin however, did not seem bothered by the fact that his brother, Reman, could find out about their love.

Koriand'r grabbed a peach, silk nightgown and hastily pulled it own. She always feared that Redman would come in to find her nude, and if that happened, who knows what he would do, such as forcing her to sleep with him? Koriand'r slid under the covers and went to sleep. It was not late, but not early, but she felt exhausted and wanted to rest.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It was several hours before a faint noise awoke Koriand'r from her sleep. Redman was entering, probably trying to be silent because he was slowly walking toward his dresser. He noticed her staring at him and smiled.

" Sorry for waking you", he said, pulling off his hooded coat and throwing it in one of the drewers. He walked to the opposite side of her bed and sat down. She stared at him since he seemed to be thinking strongly about something.

" I was thinking, maybe we should, you know, spend more time together." She was surprised. He was actually thinking about her. Koriand'r smiled faintly and sat up. She wasn't going to say no, and besides, this was a generous offer.

Maybe spending time with him, will show her that he can be a kind, respectable man. " I would be glad to", she responded, placing her hand on his outstretched hand. He pulled her up and started walking out the door. Turning back around he spoke," Put clothes on and meet me outside."

Koriand'r nodded and walked back to her wardrobe. She put on a light pink sun dress, and walked out of his room. Redman was waiting by the door, and once he noticed her smiled." I was thinking I should show you our lake."

Lake? Koriand'r smiled back and went up next to him. He then wrapped his arm around hers and started leading her to this... lake.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It was beautiful, the lake. The water was a clear blue color, and pulled off a tranquil feeling that possesed her to want fallwillingly. The lake was seducing her to fall in. Koriand'r kneeled down and stared at her reflection. The lake was like a mirror, a large one, that reflected every tree, leaf, flower and animal, and stared right into your thoughts and emotions. Why hadn't Robin ever shown her this place. Then it occurred to her that they couldn't just walk around or out of the city. Many would wisper and gossip of her walks with the Prince Robin. And they would reach Redman's ears, and he would become infuriated. But such things would never come to pass, right?

She became aware of the fact that he was staring curiously at her. He smiled amusingly, and kneeled down next to her, staring down at his own reflection." It puts you in a trance, right?" The words he spoke were true; the lake was a beauty, something everyone should admire. It occured to her that the lake had no name. She looked at Redman, who was still staring at the magestic water, and asked," What is the name of this lake?"

Redman looked back at her and responded," Don't know, but maybe, it deserves to be unknown, to add mystery, to its beauty... like you." She was confused, and he noticed.

" Where or what, do you do while I am gone?" Her heart stopped. How to respond to his question? She recollected herself and thought quickly of something.

" I-I read, or either talk to Raven, my servant", she lied, gulping in fright._ Please believe it. Please believe it_, she kept repeating in her head, as if it were a wish that would come true. He seemed to give in to her lie because he stood up and lowered his hand to her. Koriand'r placed her hand on his once again, and allowed him to pull her up. They walked back toward the city.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Once they reached the garden right outside Redman's room, he stopped her. She stopped and waited for him to speak. He looked down at her and started talking in a happy voice," I am glad you came, tomorrow, I will show you something else that will amaze you." He then slowly lifted her head and pressed his lips on hers. She was surprised, and pulled back a little. He noticed, and pulled away. She saw his face become red with embarrassment." Sorry, to quick right?" Before she could reply he walked back into the room. She was ashamed at showing her rejection, he was being kind to her.

Koriand'r felt eyes on her and swerved around to meet the gaze of Robin. She smiled and ran up to him, but stopped to look back at the room's door, in case Redman was watching. The lights were out, he probably went to rest. She turned back around and embraced him in a warm hug. Robin lightly pushed her away and stared at her accusingly. His gaze was burning right through her, it was frightening.

" So, what were you doing", he asked in an, almost, calm voice. She smiled." He brought me to this la-", he cut her off and started spealing angerly," Why did you kiss him?" His voice was breaking. She sighed." Actually he kissed me."

He glared at her and started walking away. She grabbed his hand and tryed to pull him back, but he just swipped his hand away, causing her to fall back. He immediately was remorseful, and turned around to help her up. She, however, pulled herself back up and started walking away angerly. He started walking quickl after her, calling her." Starfire, Starfire wait!" Koriand'r turned around and said in an angry voice," Don't call me Starfire." It was childish, but so was he.

Robin was amused at her anger, and knew exactly how to rid her of it. He pulled her to him and kissed her hard. She, unable to reject it, kissed back with just as much force. His hands were gripping tightly on her arms, and his tongue traced over hers. It was a few moments before they pulled apart. He looked at her and said breathlessly," Are you still mad?" She smiled and punched his arm jockingly.

It dawned own her that it was late so she gave a small kiss on his cheek and walked off, with him walking in the other direction. She was in a good mood, but became scared when she entered the room. To hands shoot out and pinned her to the wall. The grip was hard, and she looked up to see Redman, looking very furious. His nails dug into her bare skin, small amounts of blood coming out. She shook ff the pain and started struggling with his grip.

" Reading huh?" His voice stung. She became even more frightened. He knew...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Dun dun ddduuuuunnnnnnn! He knows OMG! Do you want me to continue? All you have to do is REVIEW! And also, the one sentence when they are at the lake is:_** The water was a clear blue color, and pulled off a tranquil feeling that possessed her to want to fall in willingly.** _Sorry, the computer, wordpad SUCKS! and wouldn't let me corret it. I wish I had a spell/grammar check. OMG, it's 3:27 A.M.! Better go to bed. Anyway, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!11_

_Love, _

_RedRomance_


	8. We'll Make It Through

_Thank-you everyone for reviewing and especially to my dedicated reviewers!_

**Web Of Desire**

**Ch.8**

**We'll Make It Through**

Even though the room was almost completely shrouded in darkness, Koriand'r could see his eyes, piercing through with intense anger. Small amounts of tears slid down her face. She tasted the bitter, salty tear that hit her lower lip.

You, and my brother...", he stuttered out through gridded teeth. His grip loosened a little, but it was still sending pain throuh her arms. She became very frightened and started screaming. Shortly after, Raven burst in and gasped, but then glared at him and charged quickly, sending him a punch to his face. Redman fell back a small distance but regained balance quick, and grabbed Raven by her hair, and threw her to ground.

This time, Koriand'r cryed out with anger, and sent a powerful blast of energy from her eyes. The blast hit him in the shoulder, forcing him to plumit to the ground. This blast was as strong as the one shoot toward Komand'r, but it still hurt. Then, many guards ran in, and also King Grey, followed by Robin. They all stared strangly at the sight of an angry Koriand'r with green smoke forming around her eyes, and Redman, who was slowly pushing himself up. He then spotted them all, and pointed at Koriand'r." Arrest her, and also her servant", he said while rubbing his head.

Two guards swiftly grabbed a struggling Koriand'r and another grabbed Raven. The guards started dragging the two girls out, brushing past everyone by the door. Robin was shocked and turned toward his brother angerly." What for", he asked, slowly approaching Redman. Redman just smiled evily, and looked straight at his brother," You know why." Robin's heart started racing, and he immediately knew what his brother meant, but the others, including King Grey, were puzzled." Everbody, leave", Robin ordered.

" No. Everybody stay, and guards, arrest Prince Robin for being a traitor", barked Redman, nw pointing accusingly at Robin. The guards stood still, not knowing if they should obey. King Grey shook his head and spoke with confusion," Why my son, what has he done?"

King Grey and the guards stared back and forth at both brothers." He has been, _seeing_, the princess secretly behind our backs. That is in violation of the agreement." They all turned toward Robin, waiting for his reply, but he he just hung his head down. King Grey sighed and replyed," Arrest him."

The guards did not cease to grab both Robin's arms, and pull him away. He was swinging with is legs and arms, kicking wildly everywhere, but his pointless efforts did not prevail, as the guards drug him roughly toward the prison cells.

Redman smirked at his triumph over their miserable fates. His father, King Grey, however, still stood still in shock, propbably wondering who this tangled web of deceit formed. Redman pull himself up, and wiped the small trickles of blood slidding down his jaw. Sighing, Redman started explaining in less complicated way.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Koriand'r and Raven were thrown harshly onto the solid, damp cell floor. She lifted her head, looking past Raven at the area surrounding her. The cell was a small, gloomy square, with spider webs dangling carelessly down the cement walls. To the far left was a pipe with a sickening green mold formed around it. Koriand'r started shaking with fear, wondering helplessly if she was to remain in this cell, and if Robin was unharmed. Raven got up and helped her up, trying to comfort Koriand'r with a circling motion of rubs on her back. Both turned there heads at the sound of more guards hurdling through the prison chambers.

The two guards who were carrying Robin, came in with him still frantically struggling. One of them unlocked the cell door, while the other threw Robin in just as roughly as the last guards did to the girls. Koriand'r gasped and ran to him; kneeling down so she was face to face with him. He was panting from struggling so hard and then looked up at her.

" I'm sorry", he said in silent whisper, and then stood up. Koriand'r didn't know why he would be sorry. To her, it was as much as her fault for thinking they could easily cover up such a dangerous secret.

" You shouldn't be sorry. It's my fault also", she replyed, lowering head and trying not to cry. Crying, was something Koriand'r loathed, because she always punished herself with insults for so weak, and right now, she needed strength. Strength, so they can figure a way out of this dilemma.

Raven stepped in between them." We need to find a way out of here, so stop applogizing, and start thinking", demanded Raven in determined, strong voice. Both Robin and Koriand'r smiled in determination. To get through this, they needed to stick together, as a team.

" Okay, first, we have to find a way to get this door open", said Koriand'r, pointing to the cell door, which contained metal bars. Raven moaned in aggravation, making Robin and Koriand'r to stare at questionally. She looked up and saud," I'll do, and you better move away." Koriand'r and Robin stepped away and watched in fasination as Raven held up her hands, palms facing the metal bars.

" _Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos_", she yelled, and black shadows wrapped around the bars, then bent them apart, creating a hole. She lowered her hands and the darkness vanished." Haven't done that in long time", she panted. Koriand'r and Robin were still amazed, but quickly ran out of the cell." Where do we go", asked Koriand'r looking around while running.

" To my space ship", replying Robin, grabbing onto her arm so she could keep up. Koriand'r and Raven looked at each other, proud of each other's strength. Koriand'r turned to Robin quickly and asked," What will Redman do?"

Robin's eyes narrowed." He's going to attack Tamaran." Koriand'r and Raven stopped and stood in shock." Why", asked a frightened Koriand'r.

" He wanted to in the beginning, but instead my father wanted peace. Redman was happy that he would marry you, but destroying your planet is more satisfying to him. He knows Tamaran is a prosperous and strong planet, so he will try to take over, then use the planet to take over the galaxy." Koriand'r was scared, but then she realized; how was he going to take it over, Tamaranians were stronger, faster people.

" But he can't take over Tamaran. Like you said, we are strong. It would be impossi-", Robin interrupted her," We have guns, even some with energy blasts." Energy blasts just as strong as Koriand'rs'. She sighed and said," Then what do we do?"

" You'll wait in my ship, and I'll go after Redman", he said, looking around in case someone spots them." Okay, let's go", said Raven grabbing Koriand'rs' hand and once again following Robin.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

When they reached his ship, a few guards had noticed that the were gone, and quickly informed Redman. Koriand'r and Raven were running up the ramp when Robin grabbed her hand." Wait for me, I'll be back", he said about to turn around when she replyed frighteningly," What if you don't?" He looked at her and smiled," I will" Then he ran off.

Raven held her hand sinceringly, and walked her up the ramp. Inside, there were many green and red colored objects, and doors leading to differnet rooms. Koriand'r was fiddling with a transmission button, trying to figure it out so she could send a warning to her father. Then, an old transmission started playing. It was he father.

_" I am replying from your last transmission, and I am angered by your accussasions toward my daughter. We, me and several tamaranian guards, will come to your planet Earth, and retrieve our princess. And the peace treaty is no more, especially after our earlier arguement. If you want a war, we will give you war."_ The transmission ended, and Korinad'r looked up at a scared Raven. Redman ws planning it all. He knew what was going on between Robin and her, and would use that to create the war he wanted. And the way her father was talking, he wanted war too.

" They're going to attack each other", Koriand'r practicully yelled. She turned toward Raven, who looked more frightened than ever. Raven stared at her and said," Robin's in trouble."

Koriand'r didn't hesitate to fly out of the ship, with a loyal Raven levitating right behind her. While they were running, Raven was thinking. _It came true..._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Sorry for not updating sooner, but the computer broke! Here was chapter 8, and I'm sorry if it's short but I'm really tired. Next chapter you will see Beastboy and Cyborg, and maybe Blackfire again. Redman is going to attack Tamaran! THIS MEANS WAR!A5, oh, wrong war..._

_Anyway, review and I'll update faster._

_Love,_

_RedRomance_

_P.S. In chapter six, the song was "Reflection", by Christina Aguilera, and I do not own it._


	9. Searching

_Okay, we're on to chapter 9. I'm sad, it's getting closer to the end, and I have so many reviews and loyal fans. _

**Web Of Desire**

**Ch. 9**

**Searching**

Koriand'r and Raven flew quickly through the midnight air, desperately trying to go to Robin's aid. Raven was concentrating hard on Robin's position, but her telepathy was rusty. After so many years, it seemed harder to unlock her powers again._ I hope he is not dead_, thought a frightened Koriand'r. _No. He couldn't be, especially with his level of fighting._ She shook off these feeling and kept following Raven, waiting for her to find him.

" Found him. But his heart rate is faster. Probably fighting right now", said Raven, sharply turns left down another corrider. After awhile, Koriand'r sees a faint image of Redman, staring at a something. Suddenly, Raven stops, causing Koriand'r to nearly topple over from the sudden hault. Raven gingerly walked toward the door, and peeked into the, slightly, open door. Koriand'r followed, towering over Raven, she stared too. Redman was talking in a hoarse tone, to a short man, with tinted green hair. Next to him, was another, large muscular man, with dark skin. Neither Raven nor Koriand'r could make out what each were saying, so they inched a bit further. The men's voices became clearer.

" I want you to get the army ready, and also the ships. In a few hours, we will be attacking Tamaran, and the tamaranians we encounter on the way", said Redman, ignoring the confused faces on the two men.

" Now, Garfield, you will be commanding Robin's army. Viktor, you will be commanding mine, got it." Both Garfield and Viktor nodded their heads and started walking toward the door. Raven and Koriand'r paniced, and Raven latched onto Koriand'rs' arm, and they became lost in a sea of black nothingness. They then were back to normal, but behind some spikey green bushes. The two commanders stalked off then disappeared into the long chain of corridors. Raven grabbed her arm once again, and the darkness errupted around. They then stood behind the door, silently waiting for a reaction from Redman, who had his arms crossed in satisfaction, with the same black cape sweeping around him.

" You said Robin was fighting. Who then", wispered Koriand'r, looking toward Raven for and answer. She had her eyes closed tightly, and was concentrating again.

" Robin was fighting the guards, but now he's coming this way", said Raven, opening her eyes slowly. Koriand'r sighed in relief. _At least he's safe, and not fighting Redman_, thought Koriand'r. She knew Robin was great fighter, but Redman, now that she saw him standing so domineeringly, that he was not about to let anyone spoil his plans.

" What do we do? Just wait", asked Koriand'r, but Raven had no time to reply, as a fist sent her flying backwards. Koriand'r stood up quick, only to meet Redman's gaze. Not only was he glaring at her, but an amused grin had formed. He then attempted to knock her off her feet, but she dodged and grabbed his collar, and threw him back, for once using the super-strength she possessed. Raven had regained her balance, and stood her guard right next to Koriand'r. It was a better odd that they would win, mainly because they had powers, and he was human, as in a fragile being. But both were caught off guard, when Redman pulled out a red substance, and threw it right at them. It exploded, and the impact sent Raven and Koriand'r shoot out backwards, landing a long distance away from him. The large impact sent both into an unconscious state.

Redman walked up caustiously toward their bodies, just in case it were a false trick. He stopped right at the feet of Koriand'r, and stared down at her breathing figure. Then, he turned around victoriously, only to be punched hard in the face by an infuriated Robin. Redman quickly wiped his mouth and charged with full force at Robin, who in turn, charged at him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Sorry it was soooooo short, but the next chapter will long, and maybe the last, but I'm not sure. Please review, they make me happy, and the fight scene between Robin and Redman may be stupid, because I've never down a fight scene_

_Love,_

_RedRomance_


	10. Death Is Inevitable

**Web Of Desire**

**Ch.10**

**Death Is Inevitable**

Robin flipped in the air, and sent a kick toward Redman, who also jumped in the air. Redman spiriled out of the way, and kicked Robin hard in the back of his head. Robin stumbled a bit, but quickly regained his balance and turned to his brother. Redman was about to kick him once again, but Robin turned, grabbed his foot, and spun him around before sending Redman smashing into a wall. Redman, frustrated, got up, and pulled his cape back. A metal blade started to come out, then, a large sword appeared. Robin looked on amused.

" A sword? Do you know what century we live in", asked teasingly. Robin was trying to get him angry so that it would be a distraction. Redman glared but charged at him; his blade pointing forward. Robin jumped over him, but Redman expected it and swung his sword toward Robin. It slashed right across Robin's side, but Robin seemed unfazed. Redman started swinging his sword uncontrollably, while Robin kept dodging, his head bobbing left to right.

Koriand'r lifted her head and stared wide-eyed at what was taking place. She kept following their every move, and next to her, Raven was starting to wake. Both men did not notice Koriand'r get up, and run toward an unsuspecting Redman. Raven pulled herself up quickly and charged toward Koriand'r, trying to stop her. Koriand'r tackled him, and Robin went to help, along with Raven. Redman's anger began to stir violently, as he flung Koriand'r off him, and she cascaded with Raven. Robin was stopped when a Redman's fist connected with his stomach, and he hit the ground. Rain started to pick up, and the grass began to become moist and slippery. Koriand'r and Raven were on there feet again, and Koriand'r flew up in the air, and charged down toward Redman. She stopped when he pointed the sword up at her. He glared at her, then turned to Robin, and the two began to fight. Koriand'r looked to Raven, eho began to chant.

" Azerath Metr-", Redman through another liquid filled bottle at Raven, and it exploded, but this time dangerously close to Raven body. All Koriand'r could see was a small ryuffle of smoke, and to figures fighting. Redman started flinging the sword at Robin, who again kept dodging. But, when Robin was about to dodge another attack, Redman saw it coming. Redman lifte the sword, and sliced it right into Robin's chest, who fell immediately fell to the ground with the sword still in his chest. Redman smiled wickedly, and ran off through the smoke. Koriand'r could not move. Her body felt empty, and numb.

She shackingly flew down, and landed nervously next to Robin. Koriand'r grabbed the hilt of the sword, and pulled it out carefully, but Robin seemed like he didn't feel it. Actually, he looked...dead. She saw the mass amount of blood wrapped around the sword. Few amounts of the blood fell onto her sweaty hands. Koriand'r dropped the sword, and touched his cheek, and was frightened to feel the icy feeeling a corpse would have. She looked down at his hands, and grabbed them, trying to feel a pulse. Nothing was happening. She gripped his hands tightly, and started shaking them.oriand's let go, and stared blankly at his lifeless form.

" Robin...?" He wouldn't respond. Koriand'r sat up, and turned toward the area Raven had been sent flying.

Raven was lying face first on the wet ground. The rain started to pick up and pounded heavily against Koriand'r. She walked slowly toward the form of her besr friend, and kneeled down. Koriand'r turned her over, and was horrified to see Raven's bloody and baddered face, and her eyes, which were half open. Koriand'r could teell by Raven's eyes, that she was dead also. Raven's eye's, were not their normal violet, but a thick grey. Koriand'r stood up, and started walking to where Redman had gone. She tightened her knuckles and gritted her teeth angerly. Koriand'r wanted revenge.

But before she could do anything, he appeared once again before her, and had a gun pointed at her. He glanced at the two bodies, and smiled again.

" You realize you will be sent to prison, or be excecuted", she said. He shrugged and was about to pull the trigger when a flash of purple sent him flying backward into a wall. Komand'r came through one of the corridor's and stared at her sister.

" Come on we have to go", she said, gesturing to several Tamaranian ships destroying areas of the city. Koriand'r nodded, but walked toward Raven's lifeless body and grabbbed her carefully. She then, using her super strength, grabbed Robin. Komand'rs' eyes widened, but she said nothing and walked away with her sister.

Koriand'r knew she couldn't prevent her father from destroying Earth, but she knew her lover and friend could have the proper burial...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Koriand'r stared sadly at the graves of Robinand Raven. Several weeks ago, her father had defeated Earth. A couple of Tamaranian guards had killed Redman, or, that's what her sister said. She remembered the simpathy her sister showed as they left on Komand'rs ship. She still comforts her. Nothing made sense anymore. Koriand'r also demanded to her father, that Komand'r take the thrown once himand mother die. It may be a few years before she finally conquers her despair. But, she has only told Komand'r of the affair, and Komand'r was happy. She said he was at least better than Redman. Koriand'r sighed sadly, and stared at the two Tamaranian moons. She was interrupted by her sister.

" Dinner's ready", she said from behind. Koriand'r said nothing, but stalked off behind her. The moons shimmered lightly down on the graves, and Koriand'r glanced back once more. Nothing would ever be the same. But she knew she had to go on with life, and not let the sadness take over. But still, what was life without someone to love?

_...The End..._

_Thought you had_

_all the answers_

_to rest your heart upon_

_But something happens,_

_don't see it coming, now_

_you can't stop yourself._

_Now you're out there swimming..._

_In the deep_

_In the deep_

_Life keeps tumbling your heart in circles_

_till you... Let go_

_Till you shed your pride, and you climb to heaven,_

_and you're out there swimming_

_In the deep_

_In the deep_

_In the deep_

_In the deep_

_And the silence,_

_or your secrets, well_

_raise a worry hand._

_Well, you can pin yourself back together,_

_to who you thought you were._

_Now you're out there livin'..._

_In the deep_

_In the deep_

_In the deep_

_In the deep..._

_Now you're out there spinning..._

_Now you're out there swimming..._

_Now you're out there spinning..._

_In the deep..._

_In the deep... _

_In the deep..._

_In the deep..._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_I know, I'm completely evil. But I can't help it, I love love stories that have someone die in the end. Like Moulin Rouge! and Titanic. This was the last chapter, sorry! And the song, was In The Deep, by Bird York. It was in Crash, which is the greatest movie ever. And, I don't own any music, movie or Teen Titans. Please Review. And, this story reminds me of the movie Tristan + Isolde, for all of you who have seen it. I don't own that either..._

_Love, _

_RedRomance_


	11. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**I'm sorry but I actually don't think I will make a sequel. When I'm writing it, I'm so bored and I'm not really sure what to do with it. But, I do like writing Xendea's(OC)accent. But still, I had it all planned out in my head and it doesn't seem so exciting. **

**And, I'm focusing on my other 2 stories, Falling Through Love?(Sky High), which is becoming a big hit and Mind Over Matter(Sky High)! Anyways, here's what I've written so far for Web of Evil:**

**------------------------------**

**Characters:**

Koriand'r(Starfire)- First in line for the thrown. Mourning the loss of her lover, Robin, and best friend, Raven.

Komand'r(Blackfire)- After Robin and Raven's deaths, she has become less bitter and helps Koriand'r emotionally.

Prince Robin(Robin)- Killed by his brother, he still follows Koriand'r, even in her dreams.

Raven(Raven)- Killed by bomb thrown by Robin's brother, Prince Redman.

Scarlet(Jinx)- Servant of Komand'r. Has also become less bitter.

King Myand'r- King of Tameran.

Queen Luand'r- Queen of Tameran.

Prince Ryand'r- Prince of Tameran; younger brother of Komand'r and Koriand'r.

**(OC)Xendea**- New servant;can bring back the dead, and she can do other such magic...


End file.
